In Your Dreams
by The Real SilverMyst
Summary: Do dreams really come true? Wufei finds himself applying for a new job and suddenly comes face to face with a man he'd thought long dead... M/M references...


**In Your Dreams**

_Pairing: Wufei x Treize_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I make any money from this nonsense XD lol_

_Warning: Yaoi (male/male) references and whatnot... Rated M for Mature (I feel like I'm in a video game commercial XD lol)_

~*~*~*~

Dark eyes stared at the paper in front of him and glared. The application he was supposed to be filling out for this new job was completely, and utterly, nuts! Wufei did his best to try and figure out what relevance the questions had to the job, but he was coming up blank. It was- difficult- to say the least.

**"Please write a sentence, or more, on how you feel about the following…"** That portion of the application was easy to understand. It was what followed that threw the Chinese man for a loop.

**"Honor."** Well, that was simple enough. To him it was a strict set of rules and values he had always lived by and had done his best to uphold. Honor was something he'd been taught early on and it was very dear to him.

**"Valor."** A trait Wufei admired. He constantly strived to achieve that level of courage, and would continue to do so. He not-so-secretly looked up to those with valor.

**"Loyalty."** Something Wufei would give to those who deserve it and expects it from no one. Though it was something he grew up with, expected from family, he is not foolish enough to think people in this day and age would be loyal.

**"Duty."** The mission. What needs to be done. A task appointed to an individual and honor demands they carry out the task they undertake.

**"Mission."** Wufei rolled his eyes before writing, "See answer above."

**"Sex."** The Chinese man's eyes widened. He blinked several times, hoping that maybe he'd read it wrong or something, but the word never changed. Sure enough, the application asked for his thoughts on sex.

**"They're kidding, right? This is a joke." **He wondered aloud and decided to move on to the next question.

**"Sexuality."** Okay… That one was skipped as well. He might get back to them later.

**"Position."**

**"What the hell?!"** Three in a row? This had to be a joke. **"Am I on Candid Camera or something?" **No sooner had the question left his lips Wufei was out of his seat and checking for hidden cameras, or any type of recording device for that matter.

He did a thorough investigation and checked everything out. He had turned the place almost completely upside down. He had even taken the books off the shelves to look behind them, inside them, and everything else. Just in case.

He wasn't completely satisfied that this wasn't a prank, but after finding no evidence either way… it would have to do. He would just continue the application process and hope that someone wasn't messing with him. If they were? They were going to have a bad day when he got a hold of them.

_'Alright, on with the nonsense.'_

**"Random."** Yes, this whole thing was.

**"Martyr." ** That one caught his attention.

True, it wasn't nearly as inappropriate as the others had been, but it made him think of Treize.

Actually, when he really thought about it, all of the questions related to the brunette in some form or fashion. At least in Wufei's mind they did.

The dark haired male had thought highly of the other male during the war, even if they had been enemies. Hell, even after the man's death he respected him enough to look after his daughter. He'd stayed by Mariemaia's side to protect her from Barton as best he could.

That was part of the reason he had rallied the people together as he had. He wanted Mariemaia to see the errors of her ways, to see that she was being controlled by Baron, on her own. And she had. She was safe, and cared for, like Treize would have wanted.

The brunette, though a man of war, had a sense of honor and loyalty that was hard for even Wufei to fully comprehend. Treize made it a point to remember the name of every soldier that had fallen. To keep them in his memory so they'd never be forgotten.

Treize had carried out his duty with his all and showed such valor that Wufei had only been able to look on in awe really. The skill he showed, the compassion, the complete focus and energy he gave to his missions… Wufei could only imagine what the man would have been like in bed.

Which brings up the question on sexuality. Wufei didn't know what Treize's preferences had been, and he never would find out, but the Chinese man definitely knew he, personally, had a thing for men. Especially men like Treize.

And then there was the question of position.

_'I wouldn't care what position, as long as it's with him.' _Wufei thought and…

Accidentally wrote it on his application.

_'Damn it.'_ The dark haired man thought as he looked around for some white-out or something.

**"How's the application coming?"** A familiar, deep voice came from behind him and Wufei jumped a little.

_'No, it can't be…' _The dark eyed man thought and slowly turned around.

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible.

**"Are you okay?"** The brunette asked, concern apparent in his tone.

**"F…fine." ** Wufei was unable to think of any other reply. What could someone say to a man they'd thought was dead for years?

**"The stutter gives away that you're not alright. Is something wrong?"**

Wufei mentally berated himself and tried to regain his composure.

_'What's so strange about this? We'd thought Zechs was dead as well, after all. People seem to come back from the dead all the time. This isn't weird at all.'_ He tried to convince himself, and it only half assed worked.

But he couldn't let Treize see him flustered, otherwise he might get suspicious. And, considering what Wufei had accidentally written on his application, he needed to get the brunette away from him for a little while or something…

**"Are you done?" **Treize asked and Wufei, who was lost in thought, nodded. **"Great! I'll just look over that for you,"** he started and took the form from the Chinese male, **"and we can continue to the next step." **He finished as he looked over the application.

_'Oh no!' _Wufei thought as his mind frantically tried to figure out a solution to his dilemma.

How could he get the papers away from Treize without looking a fool was beyond him, but he had to try. Actually letting Treize read that would be far more embarrassing than getting it away from him would be.

**"Oh! I meant to put something down. Give me a moment to correct that."** Wufei smiled sheepishly and gingerly took the papers from Treize's hands._ 'That was easy.'_ It surprised Wufei at how simple that had been, but he wasn't complaining.

**"Understandable."** Treize nodded and waited for Wufei to finish what he needed to do.

_'Damn.'_ Wufei thought as he pretended to be scanning over and reworking his answers. **"Actually, this may take a little while. Would you like to come back in a few?"**

**"Sure. One question though."**

_'Great, more questions. Damn this application process is brutal. Well, at least he's going to leave for a while. Hopefully I'll have enough time to find some white-out and fix this.'_ Wufei thought even as he said, **"Shoot."**

**"Alright…"** Treize smiled. **"Who's "him"?"**

Wufei froze as if he'd been shot. His choice in words had been dead on, if nothing else, but he hadn't expected this type of blow.

_'Oh gods, how am I supposed to answer this?' _He couldn't tell Treize the truth.

Honestly, how would he even go about phrasing it if he did? Coming right out and saying, "You" was rather lame and, "I want you in any position. Now, let's fuck," was rather tactless.

**"Um…"**

Well, now that hadn't been any better than the other two options. One would think a scholar could come up with something better.

**"Though your reaction is amusing, that's not really an answer." **Treize smirked and leaned against the wall, as if patiently awaiting the Chinese man's answer.

**"And if I don't want to answer?" **Wufei inquired.

**"Then I'll assume the "him" is me and will proceed to ask you which position you'd like to try first."**

Wufei heard something fall in the distance. It sounded something like his application, scattering across the floor, but he didn't have time to bother with such trivial things. He was busy losing his mind, after all.

What else would explain what he THOUGHT Treize had just said, other than the fact that he was going crazy. There was no way that Treize Kushrenada would ask something like that. Period.

**"Excuse me?"** Wufei needed Treize to repeat what he'd said so the dark haired male could process it correctly this time around.

Before he could fully focus his mind on the world around him, Wufei found himself pressed up against the wall with a very talented Treize ravishing his mouth.

_'Oh gods! I could stay here forever…'_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

**"Agh!"** Wufei cried out as he proceeded to smack the living daylights out of his alarm clock.

After his initial adrenaline rush started to fade he sighed and looked around his empty room.

_'Just another dream.'_ Wufei thought and put his head in his hands. _'I've got to find something else to obsess about or something. This is getting ridiculous.' _He shook his head.** "Face it, he's gone. Move on."** He told himself.

The Chinese man rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. It was then that he noticed the nice tent pitched it the middle of his bed, so to speak.

_'Either I need to find something else or…' _Wufei sighed at his next thought, then growled in frustration because he knew it to be true.

_'I need to get laid.'_


End file.
